SandWings
SandWings are pale-gold, yellow or white-gold, fire-breathing dragons with venomous, scorpion-like barbs on their tails, that live in the deserts of Pyrrhia, primarily in the Kingdom of Sand. Some have black diamondback patterns like Blister and Smolder. Until approximately twenty years before the events of The Dragonet Prophecy, they were ruled by Queen Oasis; however, she was murdered by three scavengers who sought after her treasure. Following her death, the tribe split between the three heiresses for the throne: Blaze, Blister, and Burn. Blaze, the youngest, had the support of most of the SandWings along with an alliance with the IceWings. Blister, the middle sibling, was allied with the SeaWings and secretly the NightWings, unknown to any of the other tribes or queens. Blister was also allied with MudWings, but later, the MudWings switched to Burn's side because Deathbringer murdered Commander Tempest with what looked like a MudWing weapon. Burn, the oldest sister, was allied with the SkyWings and later the MudWings. None of the queens allied with RainWings because of the common belief they were very lethargic. After the war ended, Queen Thorn was chosen as the SandWing queen by her daughter, Sunny, and the other Dragonets of Destiny. Burn and Blister died, while Blaze "bowed to a fate stronger and higher", as seen when she was bowing to the new Queen Thorn. Burn died from a Dragonbite Viper and Blister, furious about not becoming queen, was burnt to ashes from trying to take the Eye of Onyx from Thorn. Description: SandWings are long-necked, and are anatomically and biologically built to survive in the desert. They have pale yellow, pale gold, light sandy-colored, white-gold, light yellow-brown, or off-white scales that blend in with the desert sand. Some SandWings, like Queen Thorn and Qibli, have been described with brown speckles on their wings and snouts. They also have a ridge going from their head to the tip of their tails, forked black tongues, glittering black eyes, and are armed with venomous, scorpion-like barbs on the end of their tails. They can breathe fire and emit moderate heat from their scales. Click here for a list of SandWings. Abilities: The two main SandWing defenses are their ability to breathe fire and poison other dragons with their venomous barbed tails, which they use by stabbing their enemies' hearts, backs, and skulls (presumably other places as well). The venom in a SandWing's barb acts like scorpion venom. This venom may possibly target blood cells or white blood cells to let bacteria to set in, as Webs' wound, inflicted by Blister, turned black and became infected, with the darkness spreading gradually. The venom sac, which carries the venom, is most likely located right under the barb. The venom's lethality depends on the dosage. A full dose can kill almost instantly, while a smaller dose kills slowly. Regardless of amount, it can be countered by juice from a Brightsting cactus that grows commonly outside Burn's (now Queen Thorn's) stronghold, and is shown to be sold in the Scorpion Den. They are also able to survive extended periods of time without water and can bury themselves in the desert sand to camouflage themselves, usually against enemies and for protection. Queens: Queen Oasis once oversaw the Kingdom of Sand, yet none of the heirs challenged her to death. The queen was murdered by one scavenger in a group with three in total, who then took the SandWing Treasure, and the rest of Pyrrhia erupted in war along with alliances of the three successors. No one had been able to claim the throne for eighteen years, because whoever held the Eye of Onyx would take the place as the queen. The Eye of Onyx was hidden in Queen Oasis' jaws, buried with her in her grave. Flower the scavenger, owned by Smolder the SandWing, put it in her jaw. Glory described it as "like Queen Oasis was still hanging on to the SandWing throne". Blister killed Burn with a package containing a Dragonbite Viper and challenged Blaze to the throne, but she exploded into a pile of black ashes when she snatched the enchanted Eye of Onyx away from Thorn, who Sunny declared as queen. Blaze survived, but not as a queen, and as the prophecy says: "Of three queens who blister and blaze and burn, two shall die and one shall learn - If she bows to a fate that is stronger and higher, she'll have the power of the wings of fire." Blaze now needs to accept her new queen, Queen Thorn. However, unknown to the SandWing and most of the Dragon population, the prophecy is false. The Prophecy also states that the dragon who bows will have "the power of wings of fire", which happened to refer to the Eye of Onyx, however it is probably not what the NightWings originally intended. Blister promised that she would send Burn out to help kill the scavengers, but she didn't, leaving Queen Oasis to face them alone, so Blister technically started the war. As of Moon Rising, Queen Thorn rules the SandWings peacefully. At the end of Escaping Peril, Qibli said he thought Thorn deserved to live forever. Known SandWings: *Addax *Agave *Arid *Armadillo *Princess Blaze *Princess Blister *Princess Burn *Camel *King Char *Dune *Horizon *Kindle *Meerkat *General Needle *Queen Oasis *Onyx *Ostrich *Ostrich (Deserter) *Ocotillo *Palm *Parch *Pronghorn *Qibli *Quicksand *Rattlesnake *Saguaro *General Sandstorm *Prince Scald *Prince Singe *Sirocco *Six-Claws *Smolder *Princess Sunny *Queen Thorn *Viper Trivia: *Brightsting Cactus juice is the only thing that can cure someone stabbed by a SandWing's tail barb. *SandWings have heightened hearing, according to The Brightest Night. Take it from Sunny, though a hybrid, is said to have the best hearing of the Dragonets of Destiny. *SandWing venom blackens the wound it creates, because the venom, which is presumably black, is slowly eating into the veins, which eventually lead to the dragon's heart. *SandWings do not need to eat much, and therefore are very light eaters. *According to Moon Rising, SandWings are a musical tribe. They weren't able to show their talent in the last 20 years because of the War. *SandWings do not develop their tail-barbs until they're older. When they're younger, they have a smaller barb, which is not effective. (This may also be true of other tribe abilities as well.) *SandWing dragonets quickly learn how to avoid stabbing other dragons with their poisonous barb by accident. *SandWings probably once had animuses, as in The Dark Secret Starflight says that the dreamvisitors were enchanted by a SandWing animus. However false, this suggests that SandWings once had one, if not more, animus dragons. Gallery Typical SandWing.jpg|A typical SandWing by Joy Ang Qibli headshot.jpg|Qibli by Destiny the NightWing SUNNYCOVER.jpg|Sunny on the cover of The Brightest Night by Joy Ang Sunny Colouring.png|Lineart by Joy Ang, edited and colored by Congela the IceWing Grinning Sunny~.png|Sunny by Congela the IceWing SunnyDA.png|Sunny by Rhyno Bullraq Sunny.PNG|Sunny by Glitch Wolf Sunny.jpg|Lineart by Joy Ang, colored by Kinkajou32 Wings of Fire quiz Sunny (redo).png|Sunny on the Wings of Fire quiz Sunny!!!.jpg|Sunny by Fatespeakerthenightwing Sunny121234.png|Sunny by Joy Ang Finished sandwing.jpg|A SandWing by Destiny the NightWing Qiblicool.jpg Qibli.jpg Qiblibyheronthemudwing.png Qibli, Jpeg.jpg QIBLIII.jpg Qibliiii.jpg Qibli headshot.jpg Qiblixmoon.png Qiblidrawing.png Qibli.png Qibli - Luster.jpg SandWings.png SandWings.jpeg SandWings Rights Activist badge.png SandWings.jpg Sandwings2 Sandwings.png Sunny smiles.png Sunnyforperil.png Sunny by lulubellct-d76gorw.png Lk draw sunny .jpg Sunny Love.png Sunny Headshot by Frillious @ tumblr.png Sunnythesandwing.jpg Sunnydesert.png Sunny vector and coloring.png SunnyCloudfury.jpg Sunny Doodle.png SunnyDA.png Sunny.jpg Clay and sunny.jpg Sunnyflight!.png Sunny and Starflight.jpg Wings of fire blaze blister and burn by demari30-d6j1fpj.jpeg BlisterByJ.JPG Sandwing Blister.png Blister+MorrowseerCloudfury.jpg BrimstoneXBlister 2.png Of three sisters that blister blaze and burn by hawkshadowofthunderc-d6mex5n.png Of 3 who Burn, Blister, and Blaze.png Burn,Blister,and BlazeDA.png Blister by blueranyk-d6er9ef.png Blaze,Blister and Burn.png Blister or Blaze or Burn.png Blaze.png Blaze by blueranyk-d6eowmw.png Blaze.jpg Blister or Blaze or Burn.png Burnthesandwing.jpg Burn 2.png Burn Painted.png Of three sisters that blister blaze and burn by hawkshadowofthunderc-d6mex5n.png Onyxquote.png Onyx, Lethal and Beautiful .png Onyx-0.png Onyx.png Addax Sandwing.jpg Addax-0.png Addax.png Addax.jpg Arid.png Armadillo.png Camelbyheronthemudwing.png Camel-0.png Camel.png Dune by QueenClam.png Dune..png Dune by blueranyk-d6igyyf.png Horizon.png Horizon and Peril.jpg Horizord copy.png OASISBYMOOI.jpg Queen Oasis.png Queen Oasis.jpg Ostrichyay.png Ostrich.jpg Ostrich-0.png Ostrich.png Ocotillo.png Palm.png Pronghorn.png Saguaro.jpeg Saguaro.png Six-claws.png Six-Claws.png Wings of fire smolder and flower by minish mae-d7c9q73.png Smolderandflower.png SmolderTopshot.jpg Smolder.png SmolderDA.png SPOILERS! SPOILERS! Smolder's apology.png ThornDA.png Thorn.jpg Thorn.png VIPER SAVE ME.png Viper.jpg Viper (QueenClam).png VSViper copy.png Viper.png SandWing3.jpg|SandWing Pencilsandwingpalm.jpg|A Sandwing in the shade New Piskel.gif Queenthorn.png QiblibyHeron.png Niceorworried.png Undescribedcolordiamonds.png Undescribedcolorhappy.png Undescribedsandwing1.png Addaxbyheron.png Scarredorburn.png Sahara the Sandwing and Dolphin the Seawing.jpg Sahara .jpg Sahara the Sandwing.jpg 1446042175135-636856871.jpg|Rattlesnake by PerilTheSkyWing 1446042417830-1204078422.jpg|By PerilTheSkyWing SANDWING EPICNESS.jpeg|Cool, huh? OfThreeQueens.png|By Sahel, a certain trio of sisters... image(2).jpg|A Sandwing by Echochaser boneref.png gemsbok.png|By Bone. Sunny and Smolder.jpeg|I don't own this but... KittyMaster 111 Light Yellow SandWing.png|SandWing _thumb_406aa90d-7866-4a10-849a-0924e4cd4ca1.png|SandWing Imageofalaska.png Sunny Dragoness.png|link=http://fav.me/d9p2jv0 SandWingGer.jpg IMG_20160222_2202068_rewind.jpg|Moonscorpion by Snowflake ��|link=SandWings SoleilbyAlaska.jpeg|By Alaska the IceWing Desert Sands.jpg|By Soulseeker the Nightwing A typical female SandWing.jpeg|A typical female SandWing by ShadowCatGames HighAbovebySoulseeker.png|By Soulseeker the NightWing QiblibyAlaska.png|Qibli by Alaska You Said Thirty!.png|Sirocco and Rattlesnake about the Dragonflame Cactus (By RiftSeaWing) Category:Tribes of Dragons